IMing with the Cullens
by Edward's Lover 6
Summary: It's Edwards birthday and Alice and Bella plan a surprise b-day party for him. Will he find out? Story told through IM and possibly a regular story later on due to some requests...And I just changed the rating due to some "hidden meaning" stuff.
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters…I just write stuff about them

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters…I just write stuff about them.**

**So, this is my first story ever so I'm a little nervous…tell me what you like…what you don't like…everything!! I know that a ton of people do these IM stories but I like them the best and they are easiest, too. Please help me...I won't get better if you guys don't tell me what to do better and give me some ideas. I really appreciate you guys!! Read and Review!! Enjoy!**

Bella- La Tua Cantate

Edward- Bella4eternity

Alice- Laughingurfuture

Emmett- Irritable Grizzlies

La Tua Cantate- Alice??

Laughingurfuture- Bella.

La Tua Cantate- Edward's birthday is coming up right?

Laughingurfuture- Yeah…..wh…..ohhh…you're brilliant!!

La Tua Cantate- Do you think he'll like a surprise party?

Laughingurfuture- Yeah, but I'll have to block my thoughts for a while…this is going to be hard.

La Tua Cantate- Hah!! I'm glad he can't read my mind.

Laughingurfuture- Hmmm…I just won't tell anyone about it for a while…reduce the chances of him finding out.

La Tua Cantate- --sigh-- He's going to find out!!

Laughingurfuture- Bella, Bella, Bella! I know exactly how Eddie's mind works… leave it ALL to me.

La Tua Cantate- Well, ookk.

Bella4eternity- Hello, everyone.

La Tua Cantate- Oh….hi, Edward.

Laughingurfuture- Hey, Eddie!!

Bella4eternity- Uhh...Alice?

Laughingurfuture- Yes??

Bella4eternity- Why are you singing See You Again in your head?

Laughingurfuture- Well, I like that song.

Bella4eternity- No you don't.

Laughingurfuture- That doesn't mean I can't sing it!

Bella4eternity- --sighs—I guess not…

La Tua Cantate- Hehehe…Edward doesn't like being wrong…does he?

Bella4eternity- No, he doesn't.

La Tua Cantate- What do you want for your birthday?

Bella4eternity- Bella, you don't have to get me anything.

La Tua Cantate- Yes, I do. Now tell me!!

Bella4eternity- Wow, still as stubborn as ever, I see.

La Tua Cantate- I'm waiting…

Bella4eternity- You don't have to get me anything, but if you really feel the need…there's this new Debussy CD I was going to get.

Laughingurfuture- That's perfect for you Eddie. I already know what I'm getting you!

Bella4eternity- Grrrrr!! I told you to stop calling me that!

Laughingurfuture- I know…hehe…why do you think I keep saying it?

Irritable Grizzlies- What's happening on here??

Laughingurfuture- We're discussing Eddie's birthday.

Irritable Grizzlies- Oh yeah, I totally forgot! What do you want, Eddie?

Bella4eternity- Grrrrrrrrrrr……

Irritable Grizzlies- Dang, what's your problem, little bro?

Bella4eternity- I'm leaving. Bye, my love.

La Tua Cantate- Bye…Eddie!! Hahaha!

Bella4eternity has signed out.

La Tua Cantate- It's getting pretty late. I'm going to bed. Tell Edward that I'll leave the window open for him.

Irritable Grizzlies- No problem, soon-to-be little sis.

La Tua Cantate has signed out.

Laughingurfuture- Guess it's just you and me Em.

Irritable Grizzlies- Yep.

Laughingurfuture- Bye!

Irritable Grizzlies- Hey!!

Laughingurfuture- What's the point of IMing when we could just talk?

Irritable Grizzlies- Hmm….You're right.

Laughingurfuture has signed out.

Irritable Grizzlies has signed out.

**So, did you like it?? I hope you did. Review and tell me!**


	2. Presents

Disclaimer: --sob—I don't own Twilight and I never will

**Disclaimer: --sob—I don't own Twilight and I never will.**

**I just found out that the 'at' symbol doesn't work on this so it completely ruins Alice's screen name. So, here's the second chapter…hope you like it!**

Bella- La Tua Cantate

Alice- Laughing (at) urfuture

--

La Tua Cantate- Has Edward figured out that we're going to have a surprise party for him?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Nope! I'm pretty happy, too. It's hard to keep him out of my mind all the time. It's pretty funny though. He's always giving me confused looks.

La Tua Cantate- Aww! I feel bad for him, it must be hard.

Laughing (at) urfuture- You know what else….he's going to ask me what I'm hiding from him in 4 hours 56 minutes and 17 seconds.

La Tua Cantate- What are you going to say?

Laughing (at) urfuture- I'm going to tell him to mind his own business and if he was a normal person, he wouldn't know anyways.

La Tua Cantate- It's just hard for me. Not telling him everything.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Oh, suck it up!

La Tua Cantate- I'm not evil like you! It's hard for me.

Laughing (at) urfuture- You'll get used to it once you live with us.

La Tua Cantate- Where's Edward now?

Laughing (at) urfuture- He's out fixing a car with Rose.

La Tua Cantate- Oh…

Laughing (at) urfuture- So, we need to start planning. Did you get his present?

La Tua Cantate- Yep, it's wrapped and ready to go. What did you get him?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Ohhh…nothing!!

La Tua Cantate- It's really expensive isn't it?

Laughing (at) urfuture- ………Yes…..

La Tua Cantate- Come on, out with it.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Well…I got him a new stereo system. He needs something to play his new CD in.

La Tua Cantate- …

Laughing (at) urfuture- Don't be mad at me!! --puppy dog face—

La Tua Cantate- Ookk…I guess that's good. Does he like my present anyways?

Laughing (at)urfuture- Let me check……if my predictions are correct (which they are) he passionately makes out with you for a while once the party is over and tells you that you are the most thoughtful fiancé ever and the he will love you forever.

La Tua Cantate- Wow….that sounds good!!

Laughing (at) urfuture- Mmmhhmm

La Tua Cantate- So is this just going to be a family party?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Yes, and I invited Tanya's family, too.

La Tua Cantate- Oh…

Laughing (at) urfuture- Bella, Tanya isn't interested in Edward anymore; you have nothing to worry about!

La Tua Cantate- Good. Tell me about what everyone else is getting him.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Carlisle and Esme are getting him a tux for the wedding.

La Tua Cantate- Do I get to help pick it out?

Laughing (at) urfuture- If you want to. Jasper is getting him the stereo with me. Umm…Rose and Emmett are taking him to a concert.

La Tua Cantate- What are Tanya's family getting him?

Laughing (at) urfuture- I can't see that yet. They haven't decided.

La Tua Cantate- Oh, I've got to go to work so let's talk later, ok?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Yeah, sure. I'll come over tonight…..and Bella.

La Tua Cantate- Yeah?

Laughing (at) urfuture- I hope you like picking up fishing rods.

La Tua Cantate- Huh?

Laughing (at) urfuture- You're going o trip and knock over a display of fishing rods.

La Tua Cantate- Oh, thanks.

Laughing (at) urfuture- No problem.

La Tua Cantate has signed out.

Laughing (at) urfuture has signed out.

**Did you like it, hate it? Review please!!**


	3. Suspicions

Disclaimer: Well, if you haven't figured out that I don't own Twilight…where have you been the last 2 chapters

**Disclaimer: Well, if you haven't figured out that I don't own Twilight…where have you been the last 2 chapters??**

**So far I've gotten 11 reviews...not as much as I'd like but I'll take what I can get. Thank you so much to LeandraCullen for correcting me. She said that there can't be a new Debussy CD because Debussy died in 1918, I just meant **_**another **_**Debussy CD…so if anyone else caught that, sorry.**

Edward- Bella4eternity

Emmett- Irritable Grizzlies

Rosalie- Car chick

Irritable Grizzlies- Yo home skillets!!

Bella4eternity- Emmett, what are you doing?

Irritable Grizzlies- What? You don't dig what I'm layin' down?

Car chick- Shut up Emmett.

Irritable Grizzlies- Yes, ma'am!

Bella4eternity- Do you know what's wrong with Alice? She's been singing songs in her mind 24/7.

Car chick- Really? What's she singing?

Bella4eternity- The most annoying songs on the earth, consisting of Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus, Nickleback and High School Musical. **(Sorry, don't mean to offend anyone, just some of the artists I don't like)**

Irritable Grizzlies- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Car chick- Emmett…

Irritable Grizzlies- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Bella4eternity- …Everybody makes mistakes...everybody has those days…everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout………huh…where were we?

Irritable Grizzlies- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Bella4eternity- Sorry, that's what she's singing right now…it's so hard to ignore her!!

Car chick- Just listen to my thoughts then.

Bella4eternity- Ewww!! I prefer Hannah Montana.

Irritable Grizzlies- What is she thinking about??

Bella4eternity- Ugghhh…I prefer not to speak of it!! –shudders—

Car chick- Ohh…nothing, just our activities last night.

Irritable Grizzlies- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Bella4eternity- Oh God!! Not you too!!

Irritable Grizzlies- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Bella4eternity- Anyways, has Alice said anything to you about me?

Car chick- Not that I know of.

Irritable Grizzlies- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Car chick- You can shut up now, it's not that funny!!

Irritable Grizzlies- Ok, ok, ok…uhhh…nope, don't think so.

Bella4eternity- Oh, well maybe it has something to do with my birthday.

Car chick- Oh...yeah…maybe.

.

Bella4eternity- Oh, Rose you shouldn't have. That's a great gift!

Car chick- You know, Edward? Sometimes I really hate that little talent of yours.

Bella4eternity- You know, Rose? I don't really care, I love it!

Irritable Grizzlies- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Car chick- Why are you laughing, idiot?

Irritable Grizzlies- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Car chick- Emmett, I'm sick of you!! I'm leaving!!

Car chick has signed out.

Irritable Grizzlies- What's her problem??

Bella4eternity- I wonder. –rolls eyes—

Irritable Grizzlies- So, what's happening little bro?

Bella4eternity- You know, I'm not you little brother.

Irritable Grizzlies- I'm older than you.

Bella4eternity- Nuh uh!! I was born before you and have been a vampire longer!

Irritable Grizzlies- But, I'm technically older than you.

Bella4eternity- But if we were mortal, I would be older than you.

Irritable Grizzlies has signed out.

Bella4eternity- Haha! I win!

**You likey?? Review please!**


	4. The Fight

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does...lucky!!**

**I'm getting lots of reviews and thankfully, most of you like it…yay! So, here I go with the next chapter.**

Laughing (at) urfuture- Alice

Bella4eternity- Edward

Car chick- Rosalie

Jazzy- Jasper

Bella4eternity- Alice, what are you hiding from me?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Nothing.

Bella4eternity- Come on Alice, I know what it is, Bella told me.

Laughing (at) urfuture- She did?

Bella4eternity- Yes, she told me everything.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Oh really? –narrows eyes--

Bella4eternity- Yes.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Then how come I didn't see that?

Bella4eternity- It was a last minute decision.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Edward, do you seriously think I'd fall for your little lie. I'm not an idiot.

Bella4eternity- What lie?? –looks at Alice innocently—

Laughing (at) urfuture- Edward, I've lived with you for almost 50 years….I know when you're lying.

Bella4eternity- You suck.

Laughing (at) urfuture- You know you don't mean that…

Jazzy- What did you just say to my wife?

Bella4eternity- I said 'You suck' do you have a problem with that?

Jazzy- As a matter of fact, I DO!!

Bella4eternity- You wanna go?

Jazzy- You wanna take this outside, bro?

Bella4eternity has signed out.

Jazzy has signed out.

--minutes later, there are thunderous booms echoing throughout Forks and the townsfolk run for cover thinking they are under attack--

**(yes, I know Edward and Jasper wouldn't talk like that...but it's a story!!)**

Laughing (at) urfuture- --sniff sniff—I'm all alone.

Car chick- No you're not.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Oh, hey Rose.

Car chick- So what are you hiding from Eddie? His birthday prezzy?

Laughing (at) urfuture- No…..do you want to have to block your thoughts for the next week?

Car chick- I have nothing better to do...spill!!

Laughing (at) urfuture- Ok…Bella's pregnant!!

Car chick- Oh my Edward!! Are you for real?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Yeah, totally….she's having quadruplets.

Car chick- NO WAY!!

Laughing (at) urfuture- Rose?

Car chick- Yes?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Bella isn't really pregnant. That was a test and you failed. I see you telling Edward and I see him throwing the couch through the wall. And also, I see that if I do tell you, you're gonna think about it and he will find out.

Car chick- I hate you.

Jazzy- What did you just say to my wife??

Car chick- I said 'I hate you' do you have a problem with that?

Jazzy- As a matter of fact, I DO!!

Car chick- You wanna go?

Jazzy- You wanna take this outside?

Laughing (at) urfuture- WAIT!!

Jazzy- What?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Who won, honey?

Jazzy- Oh, me!!

Laughing (at) urfuture- Good job!

Car chick has signed out.

Jazzy has signed out.

--just after the townsfolk felt it was safe to leave their houses, they hear more, even louder booms and run back inside--

Car chick- And that's the way you take care of business.


	5. Spreading The News

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just like everyone on this website

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just like everyone on this website.**

**I'm so sorry guys…I haven't updated in a long time!! Our computer was broken for a week and I was thinking about all my disappointed fans. LOL…like any of you were disappointed…sorry, I have a sarcastic sense of humor. So, due to a request from Hawktalon. of. Windclan. I am adding Carlisle into the mix. Thanks for the reviews and keep reading.**

Alice- Laughing (at) urfuture

Rosalie- Car chick

Jasper- Jazzy

Carlisle- Doctor Doctor

Laughing (at) urfuture- OK, everyone. Thankfully Edward is out hunting so I can tell you all about the surprise birthday party we're throwing him!!

Jazzy- What? How can you possibly throw a surprise party for Edward?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Oh, come on!! It's possible; I've been blocking my thoughts from him for 2 weeks. The least you could do is block yours for one night. Leave the house if you need to.

Car chick- Well, that sounds fun. Eddie already knows what I'm getting him though!

Jazzy- Hahaha!! Alice, dear, what are we getting our favorite brother?

Car chick- Hey…poor Emmy isn't your favorite??

Jazzy- Nope!

Car chick- Hmm…he isn't my favorite either at times.

Doctor Doctor- Ok, ok, that's enough!!

Laughing (at) urfuture- Yes, dad! Anyways, Jazz, we're getting him a stereo.

Jazzy- Awesome idea, honey!

Laughing (at) urfuture- I know.

Doctor Doctor- So I need to tell Esme or does she already know?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Oh, she's known for a few days now.

Doctor Doctor- Oh…well I feel really great now, knowing that I'm in the loop all the time.

Car chick- Oh suck it up!

Doctor Doctor- Hey, you need to treat me with respect young lady!!

Car chick- I'm sorry.

Doctor Doctor- Aww…well, I guess it's ok.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Let's get back to things that really matter people!! I have one night to get things pulled together!

Doctor Doctor- Ok, Alice, what do you need us to do?

Laughing (at) urfuture- Jazzy, you need to actually go out and buy the stereo. Rose, you will help me decorate. Carlisle, you call Edward and tell him to go to Bella's when he gets home and that he should come over with her in the morning.

Jazzy- Yes, ma'am!! –Salutes Alice—

Car chick- Sure sis…

Laughing (at) urfuture- And will someone tell Esme to make breakfast for Bella? Oh, thanks Carlisle!!

Doctor Doctor- Anything to help, Alice.

Car chick- Does Emmett know?

Laughing (at) urfuture- No, but tell him as late as you can…I know he would think about it in front of Edward.

Jazzy- Ok, honey, we'll all do whatever you want.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Sorry, guys!! I'm freaking out about this and it's not usual for me to freak out about something-as–simple-as-a–party-but-it's-a–surprise-for-Edward-and–he-means-so–much-to-me-and-I-really–want-to-make-him-happy-and-actually…

Jazzy- ALICE!!

Laughing (at) urfuture- I'm sorry…--pouts--

Car chick- It's ok, we know you're stressed.

Doctor Doctor- Don't worry, Alice. Everything is going to be fine. I've got to go to the hospital.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Be back in time for the party!!

Doctor Doctor- I will Alice.

Doctor Doctor has signed out.

Jazzy- I have to go too…

Jazzy has signed out.

Car chick has signed out.

Laughing (at) urfuture- Thanks for saying good-bye Rosalie!!

Laughing (at) urfuture has signed out.

**Next chapter I'm thinking of doing as a regular story of the party in Edward's point of view. I'm very sorry to all of you who were disappointed in my last chapter. I wanted Edward to win as much as you did, but I thought Jasper doesn't get a lot of attention so I let him win just this once…I'll make it up to you in later chapters!! --wink wink--**


	6. Munipulations

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was working on my other story RRRROOOOAAADDD TTRRRRIIIPPP

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was working on my other story RRRROOOOAAADDD TTRRRRIIIPPP!! Not the exact title but close enough. Sorry to all you peeps who wanted me to do this in a regular story; I'll put that as an outtake once I'm finished with the story. So now it's the day after the big surprise party. Oh and BTW, I'm not using the screen names anymore, sorry to all you that I disappointed.**

Edward: Whoa, that was some party last night!

Alice: Wasn't it awesome?? I worked really hard to make it special for you!

Edward: Yeah Alice, it was pretty bomb-diggity.

Alice: Since when do you talk all Emmett-y?

Edward: Idk, dawg, don't be all up in my grille.

Alice: Ok, seriously stop it.

Edward: Duuuude just let me be free to ride the waves.

Alice: Edward, you're scaring me!

Edward: I'm am deeply sorry, dear sister, for giving you a fright. I beg your forgiveness.

Alice: Multiple personally disorder, much??

Edward: What? I totally just blanked out there, what'd I do wrong?

Alice: You were being all freaky, like when…JASPER!!

Jasper: cowers in the corner

Alice: Were you manipulating Edward into doing stuff he doesn't want to do by using your vampire talent against him?

Jasper: Um, yes?

Alice: That was incredibly rude and inconsiderate. It was his birthday yesterday and he deserves to have a little fun.

Jasper: Yes, ma'am…sigh

Alice: Was Emmett behind this or did you come up with these all by your evil little self?

Jasper: ItwasEmmett!!

Alice: I'll deal with him later.

Emmett: boards a plane to Tokyo

Alice: Ooohhh, I'll find you Emmett!

Emmett: starts hyperventilating

Alice: That's right Emmett, be scared! evil laugh

Emmett: faints on plane, flight attendants think he's dead so the throw him off the plane into the ocean, wakes up when hits the ocean, rides a shark back to the U.S. and boards another plane

Edward: Wow, Alice! Don't you think that's a little cruel?

Alice: No.

Edward: Remind me never to get on your bad side!

Jasper: Yes, please remind us!!

Edward: We beg of you!

Alice: Yeah, sure, whatever…don't get all freaky on me here!

Edward: …

Jasper: …

Alice: So whose birthday is next??

Edward: Umm, Bella's I think.

Alice: Great!!

Edward: Alice, no!!

Alice: Eddie, you always ruin all the fun!

Edward: So you remember what happened last time? Your husband almost ate my fiancé!

Jasper: Hey! I couldn't help it!

Edward: You could've if you had been working harder at controlling yourself!

Jasper: I work as hard as I can!

Edward: Well apparently not hard enough!

Jasper: Oh so you think you're Mr. Perfect?

Edward: No, but I'm more perfect than you!

Jasper: I don't think so!

Edward: I do! If you even cared about me at all, your instincts wouldn't have made you want to feed off Bella!

Jasper: Oh no! You didn't!

Edward: Oh yes! I did!

Jasper: Now you're just making stuff up!

Edward: No, I'm not! You've been thinking differently about me since the day I brought Bella to meet you guys!

Jasper: No I haven't! You can't tell if that was really me because I control all the emotions of everyone in this house and it could have been me feeling like someone else but really not the way I felt because I was just trying to make that person feel better or it could've been me but you never really know, do you?

Edward: …

Jasper: Ha!!

Edward: You know I'm right and you're just trying to confuse me.

Jasper: I'm not talking to you anymore!

Edward: Good, because I'm not talking to you either!

Alice: Jasper?

Alice: Edward?

Alice: sniff sniff I'm all alone!


End file.
